


Всего лишь зеркало

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Это опасное зеркало, Гарри.





	Всего лишь зеркало

_Я не должен сюда приходить._

Он думает об этом каждый раз, когда не может удержать себя; когда ноги сами несут его в этот заброшенный класс, когда с палочки срывается запирающее заклятие (слишком мощное, чтобы его могли снять даже преподаватели; пожалуй, только Диппет мог бы открыть эту дверь, если бы захотел). 

_Я не должен сюда приходить, я не должен, не должен, не..._

Его сердце грохочет громче колокола на башне, когда он переступает этот порог, запирает дверь и стаскивает дрожащей от предвкушения рукой пыльный выцветший бархат с рамы Еиналеж.

_Я не должен хотеть сюда приходить._

Но он все равно приходит.

***

Это похоже на сон, наваждение, морок, мираж; он почти не помнит себя от радости, видя отражение в зеркале. Отражение мира, где он не один, где он любим, где не все полетело к черту, где... Где Геллерт все еще любит его, и они вместе.

Альбус приникает к холодному стеклу всем телом, водит, не касаясь поверхности пальцами, по любимым скулам, губам, плечам, представляя под руками живое тело. От его дыхания зеркало мутнеет, и ему кажется (он почти уверен, он хочет верить), что это чужое дыхание на его губах.

Эта смесь возбуждения, радости, боли и разочарования пьянит и кружит голову; Еиналеж словно поглощает любое тепло, источая ледяное равнодушие, ( _это бред, это всего лишь зеркало, пусть и могущественный артефакт, но это всего лишь..._ )

— Геллерт, — выдыхает Альбус и, закусив губу до боли, отстраняется от поверхности, чтобы уйти, делает шаг назад.

_Альбус._

Это просто зеркало, никто не звал...

_Альбус._

Альбус сглатывает и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

***

Он не помнит, сколько раз уже был здесь. Сколько раз видел это отражение, видел Геллерта, как наяву, рядом с собой. Сколько раз Геллерт улыбался ему, и его глаза теплели — так, как только его глаза могут теплеть. Десять? Двадцать? Альбус знает, что не должен сюда приходить, и, возможно, ему стоит попросить о помощи — кто-то мог бы забрать отсюда зеркало, чтобы ему больше некуда было приходить. Но он не может снова потерять его. Только не Геллерт, только не снова.

Альбус сглатывает, когда Геллерт вскидывает на него глаза и улыбается — в сотый, тысячный раз в его жизни; сколько раз он видел эту улыбку во сне, сколько раз сожалел о том, что они потеряли?..

Он все еще чувствует себя странно, раздеваясь в пустом классе; словно он раздевается перед толпой. _Всего лишь зеркало..._ Но Геллерт смотрит на него так, будто Альбус — чистая магия, прекраснейшее волшебство в мире, самое совершенное из творений. И Альбус остается обнаженным и дрожащим перед зеркалом, из которого на него смотрят с любовью — из которого _на него смотрит Любовь_ ) — и опускается перед ним на колени.

Альбус помнит жесткую сухую ладонь, которой Геллерт стискивал его плечо или жал ему руку; помнит, как эта же ладонь ласково ерошила волосы на затылке, касалась щеки. Эта ладонь с одинаковой твердостью и уверенностью дарила ему нежность и причиняла боль другим, и Альбус опирается на узорчатую резную раму, смотрит на бесплотные руки, касающиеся его груди и повторяет их движение своей. Геллерт смотрит на него безумно и жадно, с тоской и любовью, с таким жаром, что Альбус едва слышно всхлипывает и пережимает член у основания.

Они никогда не использовали магию, когда занимались любовью. Только руки, губы, сокрушительные объятия; только они двое, и никого и ничего больше. Лишь иногда, забываясь в минуты блаженства, Геллерт мог отпустить себя, и тогда вокруг них начинали парить по собственным орбитам мелкие вещицы: чернильницы, запонки, колбы и перья, скомканные пергаменты, амулеты и совиные печенья. И Альбус каждый раз с восторгом ловил то особенное выражение на его лице. Удивление, наслаждение и немая мольба — Геллерт редко позволял ему видеть это, всегда прятал лицо или отворачивался.

Но Альбус не смог бы забыть это, даже если бы захотел.

Альбус смотрит в Еиналеж и представляет, что это не его ладонь скользит по пульсирующему члену, а ладонь Геллерта.

Он начинает с длинных медленных движений, так, как начинал Геллерт; туго сжимает кольцо пальцев, натягивает бархатистую крайнюю плоть. Каждое движение руки — как волна, набегающая на берег, ленивая, небрежная. Альбус встречается глазами с мужчиной, которым Геллерт стал за те годы, что они не виделись, и чувствует, как пожар внутри него разгорается все сильнее, пламя вздымается все выше. И он невольно ускоряет темп.

— Геллерт, Геллерт, — непослушными губами повторяет он в тишине, опираясь на раму и лаская себя жесткими резкими движениями. Ему хочется привычно закрыть глаза, но он не может перестать смотреть на того, кого любит, словно он навсегда исчезнет, если моргнуть. У него больше нет сил притворяться, будто это рука Геллерта, потому что все, что он чувствует — это отчаянное желание, мучительное и сладкое ожидание оргазма.

И он приходит, как буря, как долгожданная гроза; прошивает тело наслаждением, как молния воздух, сотрясает его раскатами грома. Альбус кончает молча, закусив губу и не закрывая глаз, ощущая электризующее воздух магическое напряжение; кажется, что вокруг и вправду запахло озоном. Белесые капли блестят на полу, как рассыпанные жемчужины, он уберет их заклинанием позже, когда будет уходить, а пока...

Альбус с трудом улыбается, глядя в зеркало, и стирает со щек дорожки от слез.

Обессилевший и опустошенный, он сидит на коленях перед Еиналеж — голый, постаревший, нелепый — и пытается не чувствовать себя никчемным ничтожеством.

( _Это чертово зеркало сведет меня с ума, это необходимо прекратить, я не должен больше..._ )

Липкий холод обнимает его за плечи, холодит взмокшую кожу, прокрадывается внутрь, сворачиваясь клубком под сердцем.

Геллерт все еще с ним. Вернее, возражает в его голове какой-то вкрадчивый тихий голос, не Геллерт, а всего лишь его мираж, несуществующий образ, обманка, _призрак, которого так просто любить, когда потерял его; ты даже сестру полюбил только после того, как убил ее, ведь так ее любить в тысячу раз легче; ведь она больше не будет устраивать этот беспорядок, больше не будет любить Аберфорта больше, чем тебя, ведь она больше..._

— Нет! — впечатывается в безразличное стекло кулак; рычащий надрывный голос перекатывается эхом под сводами. Альбус морщится и трет ушибленные костяшки, а потом:

— Кто здесь? — раздается сухой женский голос.

Ледяной ужас окатывает его с головы до ног, и приближающиеся шаги так же легки, как и беспощадны; Минерва распахивает дверь и освещает класс зажженным на конце палочки Люмосом.

Ужас сменяется стыдом, но прежде, чем Альбус открывает рот, чтобы попытаться высказать еще не придуманное оправдание, Минерва настороженно оглядывается, делает пару шагов, поднимает палочку выше... и выдыхает, не видя ничего, кроме пустого класса.

Жалкий и растерянный, он сидит прямо перед ней на полу, а она, нахмурившись, быстрым шагом выходит из класса, намереваясь поймать нарушителя. Как только за ней закрывается дверь, Альбус ничком падает на ворох бархата, голова идет кругом от накатившего облегчения; черт побери, стихийная магия в сорок с лишним лет — это глупо, конечно, но еще никогда он не был так счастлив этому.

Стихийный выброс даже не сравнится по глупости с небрежностью, по которой он попросту _забыл запереть дверь_.

***

В осторожных выражениях Альбус говорит о зеркале Еиналеж с профессором Диппетом; _все-таки школьники — любопытные создания, а встреча с таким артефактом... Это опасная вещь, профессор..._ Диппет встревоженно качает головой и, конечно же, соглашается, что нужно переместить его в более надежное место.

От поручения подыскать новое место хранения зеркала Альбус отказывается под предлогом высокой занятости: все-таки, научная конференция на носу, проверка домашних работ и занятия дуэльного клуба отнимают время, а еще Николасу Фламелю срочно требуется его присутствие...

Когда, придя к зеркалу в следующий раз, Альбус обнаруживает опустевший класс, от разочарования у него подкашиваются ноги. Он знал, что пожалеет о том, что попросил перенести Еиналеж; но и понимал, что время пришло.

Он любил Геллерта тогда, в юности, хотя это и было испытанием; любит и сейчас, может быть, даже сильнее, когда в памяти остались только моменты страсти и счастья. Альбус знает, что однажды им придется встретиться вновь, хочет и боится этой встречи. Он пока не знает, что увидит в его руках не только Старшую палочку, но и темноволосого мальчишку, запутавшегося в сетях Гриндевальда, в его сладких речах и обещаниях.

Он не знает, что больше всего его ранит не предательство и не ненависть, а лежащая на плече мальчишки ладонь, которая с одинаковой твердостью и уверенностью дарит нежность другому и причиняет боль ему.  



End file.
